


Mortality

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [139]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Loki (Marvel), Relationship Discussions, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Worried Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Thor is concerned about Loki and Tony's relationship.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 66
Kudos: 397





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> Something random I penned when stalled on something else.

“I wish to speak with you about Stark.”

“Oh? And what horrendous, un-Aesir thing have I done with him lately?” Loki drawled while turning a page of his book. “Did I offend your eyes with my casual disregard for courtship protocol?”

“It is about his mortality.”

Loki’s hand stilled. He slowly turned so that he was looking at his brother. Thor stood before him his hands at his side and his gaze earnest.

“I would be careful where you tread,” Loki said lowly, his voice filled with warning.

Thor did not heed it.

“It must be spoken of, Loki,” Thor continued. “He is old for a mortal. He accompanies us into battle and-”

“I would cease this topic if I were you,” Loki interjected, his words clipped and his glare fierce.

Thor remained unswayed. “You insist on pursuing this courtship.”

“And I recall not very long ago that _you_ courted a mortal,” Loki spat, fire already burning in his eyes.

“But I no longer _am_ , Loki,” Thor insisted. “And you cannot ignore this truth of Stark and your time with him. Upon his passing-”

Loki jerked to his feet, his eyes blazing.

“Should Anthony _pass_ before I or he can do anything to counteract his mortality, it is the _universe_ you should be more concerned about than my place within it.”

Thor blinked, looking surprised.

“Loki? To what do you mean?”

Loki laughed harshly and his expression was twisted bitterly.

“Merely that should something claw him from my arms, it would be with little delay that I would follow. The only thing to halt me would be _slaughtering_ whatever took my love from me - and anything that dared to stand in my way."

“You are so dedicated?” Thor said softly. “After so short a time?”

“I love but rarely, Thor. There is _nothing_ that could sway my heart from his. There is _no one_ whom shall compare.” Loki tilted his chin imperiously. “You may think to prepare me for a future alone, but I assure you, such a fate is not one I shall accept.”

Thor held his gaze for a long moment before nodding solemnly.

“Then, I do not believe the subject need discussing after all, brother.”

“No,” Loki said. “Now, I have a place to be.”

Thor nodded again and stepped to the side, allowing Loki to pass. He started to leave the room, intending to head to the laboratory and find his lover. To hold the man in his arms and push away the reminder of things he did not want to think on.

“Loki,” Thor called. 

Loki paused and glanced over his shoulder, feeling weary but refusing to show it. 

“What, Thor?”

“Should you not devise something sooner,” Thor said. “Bring Stark to Asgard on the day of my coronation.”

Loki pulled in a sharp breath, his eyes widening with understanding. Thor smiled softly and Loki understood exactly what his brother meant. What he was willing to _do_. Loki swallowed and gave a jerky nod. He didn’t say ‘ _thank you_ ’ but he knew it would be heard.

When Loki walked away this time, Thor didn’t call after him. But he didn’t need to. There was a lightness to Loki’s shoulders that hadn’t been present for too long – and now neither of them had a reason to worry.


End file.
